New Kid In Town
by Fearless Swan
Summary: Sly's life is changed forever after meeting a new thief.
1. Meet Casey Randolph

NOTE- Sly Cooper and related characters are property of Sucker Punch Entertainment  
  
NEW KID IN TOWN  
  
CHAPTER ONE- Meet Casey Randolph  
  
ATHENS, GREECE- 3:52 A.M.  
  
Sly Cooper stood high on a ledge inside a massive chamber. If he could make it through the intricate security system below, a most excellent prize- the Golden Shield of Pernisseus- awaited him. This would be no easy task, though. He scanned the room with his Binoc-U-Com.  
  
There were guards positioned every five feet. There were security laser beams at every corner and the walls were lined with security cameras. Sly shook his head as he surveyed the scene. Perhaps his friend Bentley was right for once. Maybe this one mission was foolishness.  
  
Just then, Sly came to his senses. "I'm the greatest thief in the world," he thought. There is no task too difficult for me! Having reassured himself of his capabilities, Sly now set to work.  
  
He turned himself invisible and then leaped down off the ledge, landing just behind a guard and crawled under some of the laser beams. "This isn't so hard," he thought as he crawled toward the main vault which held the treasure he sought.  
  
Sly made it through the lasers successfully. Now he faced another challenge, gaining access to the vault, which was shielded by a wall of flames. The wily raccoon had prepared for this, however. He opened his backpack and took out a fire extinguisher. Within minutes, the flames were history.  
  
Sly now took out a piece of paper on which was written the combination for the vault. He read it and then turned the lock. The mighty vault then opened. Sly then stepped inside.  
  
But to both Sly's disappointment and amazement, someone else had beaten him to the prized shield. A small red bird, a cardinal to be exact, was lifting the golden artifact from its pedestal just as Sly walked in. "God damn it. Not again," Sly grumbled as he watched the other thief.  
  
Upon hearing Sly's voice, the bird turned around. "Wow, Sly Cooper. I've always wanted to meet you," he said, approaching Sly while carrying the stolen shield.  
  
"Um, how did you get in here?" the puzzled raccoon asked.  
  
"I used the back door, of course," the bird said, motioning toward a door. "It's the one major security flaw in this place."  
  
"I see." Sly's eyes fixed upon the stranger as he listened to him explain. The bird had bright blue eyes. His brilliant red feathers stood out in the darkened vault. He wore a blue cap similar to Sly's and a dark gray shirt. He looked about the same age as Sly or possibly younger.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sly.  
  
"I'm Casey Randolph," the cardinal responded, shaking Sly's paw. "I'm very pleased to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you as well," said Sly. Just then, he heard footsteps. "We'd better get out of here."  
  
"You're right." The two thieves then dashed out the back door just in time to miss the approaching guards.  
  
Sly and Casey were now in an alleyway. "Since you went through all the trouble of sneaking into that place, I think it's only fair that we sell this thing and split up the earnings," Casey said, referring to the stolen artifact.  
  
"You'd really do that for me?" asked a puzzled Sly. "But we just met."  
  
"That's what friends are for," the bird responded. "Let's go find some place to get rid of this thing."  
  
"Yeah," said Sly. "Should we take your car or mine?"  
  
"We're gonna have to take yours 'cause I don't have one," Casey responded.  
  
"You don't?" Sly asked. "How did you get here then?"  
  
"I flew."  
  
"In a plane, right?" Sly joked.  
  
"So, where are we going now?" Casey asked, ignoring the raccoon's comment.  
  
"Nowhere," Sly responded, taking out his Binoc-U-Com. "OK, you guys. I'm ready."  
  
"We'll be right over in a minute," Murray responded at the other end.  
  
"That's so cool. Where did you get that?" asked Casey.  
  
"My friend Bentley made it for me," Sly said.  
  
"Can you get him to make me one?" the bird asked.  
  
"You'll have to talk to him about it," said Sly.  
  
Just then, Sly's van appeared as if out of nowhere.  
  
"OK, get on in," Sly said as he opened the back doors of the van. Casey hops in and Sly closes the door. He then gets in himself.  
  
Bentley notices Casey and examines the newcomer. "Who is this and why does he have our treasure?"  
  
"This is my new friend Casey and we're going to sell that and split up the earnings," Sly responded.  
  
"Why??" Bentley whined.  
  
"Because he got to it first. I just stumbled in on him. He was nice enough to let us share the plunder," Sly said.  
  
"But-" Bentley said, but Sly cut him off.  
  
"We're selling this and splitting it up and that's final!" Sly asserted.  
  
"Take us to Percy's, Murray," Sly then said. "This guy will give us top dollar for this."  
  
"Really?" said Casey. Murray started up the van and they raced off.  
  
Bentley sniffed the air and then held his fingers over his beak. "Your new friend really smells!!"  
  
Casey then sniffed himself and blushed. "Gosh...."  
  
"Don't listen to him," Sly said. He then smacked Bentley in the head with his cane. "Must you always be so rude?!"  
  
"I bet this guy is crawling with bacteria and parasites," Bentley said, rubbing his head where Sly had hit him. "And he's tracked muddy footprints all over the floor of the van!!!"  
  
Casey looked down. "Gosh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Stop insulting my friend, you dick!" Sly said to Bentley.  
  
"It's not my fault all your friends are as filthy and smelly as you are," the turtle then said.  
  
Sly groaned at this comment.  
  
"Don't listen to him, cutie," said Veronica, Sly's other assistant. "You're a sexy little one," the blue jay said as she snuggled up close to the other bird. Veronica removed Casey's hat and then took off his shirt, revealing his white undershirt. Randolph's black cheeks lit up bright red.  
  
"Oh my....."  
  
"Easy there, Veronica," Sly said. "You hardly know him."  
  
"Just being friendly, honey," she responded, kissing Casey.  
  
"Why thank you, my sweet," Casey said, regaining his composure and returning the kiss. The two birds now nestled close in the back of Sly's van.  
  
"Disgusting," Bentley said.  
  
Sly sighed as they drove off into the night. 


	2. Back At Home?

CHAPTER TWO- Back at Home?  
  
PARIS, FRANCE- 6:41 A.M.  
  
Sly and his friends finally arrive at their destination, a pitiful, run-down old building in downtown Paris. They are to enter through the back door.  
  
"Hey! Wake up you two lovebirds!" Sly called out. Casey and Veronica had fallen asleep in each other's arms.   
  
Casey awakes. "Uhhh......" He yawns, stretches, and sits up. Veronica remains asleep as Casey puts his shirt and hat back on. "I'm ready," he says, lifting up the stolen article they intend to steal.  
  
"OK. Let's get going," said Sly. "You two guys stay here."  
  
"OK," said Murray as he devoured a bag of chips.  
  
Casey takes the shield and tucks it under his shirt. He and Sly then step out into the cold morning. They approach the run-down building. Sly knocks on the door in a particular rhythym.  
  
"Sly?" a voice calls from inside. "Come on in." The door opens. Sly and Casey are greeted by a mountain goat. "So good to see you again."  
  
"How have things been, Percy?" Sly asked.  
  
"Good," responded the goat. "So, what have you got for me today?"  
  
Casey lifts the stolen shield from underneath his shirt.  
  
"Wow, this is a rare one," Percy said, taking the artifact from Casey. "This one will fetch me a fortune." He goes behind a counter and opens a cash register. ""Here you go, Sly. Keep up the good work." He hands Sly some money.  
  
Sly smiles as he takes it. "Thank you. Goodbye for now."  
  
"Bye," said Percy. Sly and Casey then exit. They then return to the van. Sly counts up the money and gives Casey half.  
  
"Thanks," said the bird.  
  
"No, thank you," Sly said as he put away his money.  
  
"It's been good meeting you," Sly then says. "Can we give you a ride home?"  
  
"I have no home," Casey responded.  
  
"What?" asked a stunned Sly. "Where do you stay?"  
  
"Wherever I can," said the bird. "Hotels, boarding houses, abandoned buildings...."  
  
"Would you like to stay with us for a while?" Sly then asked.  
  
"You're too kind, but I don't think I should...."  
  
"Come on," said Sly. "It'll be fun."  
  
"Well, OK," Casey said. "I guess I can."  
  
Bentley groaned. "Just great..."  
  
"You shut up," Sly said angrily.  
  
"I could use a ride to pick up my stuff, however," Casey then said.  
  
"Sure," said Sly. "Where is it?"  
  
"In a locker at the Athens airport," Casye responded.  
  
Bentley was outraged. "Why didn't you say something about this earlier?! It's so ridiculous to go all the way back there! What an idiot."  
  
"Quit your whining, Bentley," said Sly. "It's no problem. Let's get going, Murray."  
  
"You got it," the hippo said. The van started up and off they drove.  
  
"This is a joke," said Bentley.  
  
Just then, Veronica woke up. "Enjoy your little nap, sweetie?" Casey asked.  
  
"You bet," she responded, kissing him. He smiled and snuggled back up with her.  
  
ATHENS, GREECE- 8:27 A.M.  
  
Once again, Inspector Carmelita Fox had arrived at a crime scene too late to catch her nemesis Sly Cooper. "This definately looks like the work of Cooper," she said, examining the scene.  
  
"But doesn't he work alone?" asked her new partner, a female owl.  
  
"Why would you ask that?" said Fox.  
  
"Because there's two sets of muddy footprints leading out the back door," her partner said. "This set looks like it might belong to a bird."  
  
"Unusual," Carmelita said. "Perhaps he's added another member to his little mob."  
  
"That could be," the owl responded. Puzzled, the two continued to collect evidence. Just then, Carmelita's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello," the detective said into it.  
  
"Fox, get back here. Cooper's been spotted back in Paris," the voice on the other end said.  
  
"What?" said Carmelita. "Damn him!!"  
  
"Come on, Margaret," she said to her partner. "We've got to get back to Paris in a hurry."  
  
"What? Why?" the owl asked.  
  
"Cooper's already back there," Fox said.  
  
"Wow."  
  
The two of them then ran out , climbed into their squad car, and zoomed off.  
  
ATHENS INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT- 10:21 A.M.  
  
Sly and his gang were now back in Greece to pick up Casey's things at the airport. "OK, you guys, we've got to make this quick, as the cops are sure to pick up our trail soon," Sly said as he opened the door to the van and stepped out.  
  
"OK," Casey said, climbing out himself.  
  
"I'm coming along," said Bentley.  
  
"What? Why?" Sly said.  
  
"I'm tired of sitting in this stinky van," the turtle whined.  
  
"No way," Sly said. "We've taken enough risk by coming here. We don't need your slow ass making things worse."  
  
"Come on, Sly," he begged. "I never get to go anywhere with you."  
  
"That's because you're a whining little pussy," Sly responded.  
  
"Will you let me come if I promise I won't complain about anything for the rest of our trip?" The turtle then said.  
  
"OH, OK," said Sly. "But you'd better keep your word."  
  
"Oh, I will," Bentley said as he got out of the van. The three of them then went into the airport as Murray and Veronica stayed back at the van.  
  
Sly, Casey and Bentley stepped into the airport and headed to where the lockers were. Casey went over to one and unlocked it. He took out a blue jacket and a duffle bag. He then unzipped the bag and took out a clean shirt and undershirt. He quickly changed clothes.  
  
"Undressing in public? That's uncivilized!" Bentley said.  
  
"You broke your promise," Sly said, once again striking the turtle with his cane.  
  
"Ow! Stop hitting me, you stupid bitch!" Bentley exclaimed.  
  
"Not until you stop acting like an idiot," said Sly. "Hey, where's Casey?"  
  
The young cardinal had slipped into a restroom as his two associates were bickering. He washed the crusted-up mud off his feet, sprayed on some deodorant, combed his feathers, and then departed.  
  
"You two have fun while I was gone?" he asked Bentley and Sly.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Sly.  
  
"I just went into the bathroom to clean myself up," the bird responded. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Sure," Sly responded. The three of them now make their way out of the airport and back to the van. They then pile in and drive off. 


	3. Home At Last

CHAPTER THREE- Home At Last  
  
PARIS, FRANCE- 1:06 P.M.  
  
After retrieving Casey's belongings at the airport, our heroes finally arrive back at Sly's hideout.  
  
"What a nice place you have here," Casey said as they stepped inside.  
  
"Why thank you," Sly said, smiling as he turned on some lights.  
  
Casey was clearly just being polite. Sly's home was a mess. There were empty beer cans, food containers and dirty articles of clothing strewn all over the place. The living room table was covered with all kinds of debris and garbage, and the kitchen was filled with unwashed dishes and spoiling food.  
  
"Make yourself at home, Casey," Sly said, flopping down on the couch. The bird sat down next to him.  
  
"How long have I been asking you to clean this place up?!" asked a disgusted Bentley as he picked up one of Sly's dirty socks.  
  
"I'll clean it when I feel like it," the raccoon said, yawning.  
  
As expected, Murray had made his way to the kitchen in search of food. Meanwhile, Veronica kicks off her black boots and then unzips her purple jumpsuit and steps out of it, exposing her shapely body to everyone in the room.  
  
"Have you no decency?!" Bentley said, glaring at the underwear-clad female blue jay.  
  
"Why don't you relax?" she says, kissing the turtle.  
  
Casey couldn't help but stare at the undressed girl. Veronica comes over to the couch and cuddles up with him. "Like what you see, sugar?"   
  
"Uh.....yes....." responded the nervous Casey.  
  
"Well, let's go in the other room so you can have a closer look," Veronica says. The two birds head to Sly's room, go in, and close the door behind them.  
  
Sly sighs and removes his hat and boots. He then places his feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"Keep your grungy socks off that table!" Bentley demanded.  
  
"Why?" Sly responded. "Afraid I might soil last Thursday's newspaper?" he said, glancing at all the clutter on the table. Bentley stares at him briefly before heading for his computer. Sly closes his eyes and soon falls asleep as laughter could be heard from within his bedroom.  
  
Bentley finishes up on the computer and covers Sly with a blanket before retreating to his room. Murray steps out of the kitchen carrying a large bowl of cereal and sits down in the corner to eat it.  
  
Casey and Veronica now lie next to each other in Sly's bed after making love. "That was great," Casey said.  
  
"Yeah," Veronica responded. The two then cuddled up and fell asleep. A sense of calm and peace now came over Sly's home as everyone settled in after their long trip. 


	4. Surprises Await

NOTES- Pepsi is property of PepsiCo. K-Mart is property of K-Mart Corporation.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR- Surprises Await  
  
Later.....  
  
Casey awoke while everyone else slept. He immediately got up and set to work cleaning up Sly's messy hideout. He gathered up all the dirty clothing on the floor and took it out to the washing machine.  
  
He then picked up all the empty beer cans and food containers and disposed of them. He now turned his attention to the kitchen, rounding up all the filthy dishes and washing them.  
  
Sly now wakes up. He is completely nude. "W-where's my clothes?" He asks with a shiver.  
  
"I've washed them for you," said Casey. "They should be dry shortly." Just then, a buzzer goes off. The bird races to the dryer. He returns with Sly's familiar blue costume, neatly folded, as well as underwear and socks.  
  
The raccoon smiled as he put on the warm clothing. "Thank you."  
  
"It's no problem," Casey said. "I've also polished your boots and waxed your cane."  
  
"Wow," said Sly. "Why have you done all this?"  
  
"You shouldn't have to live with such a mess," the bird responded. "I'm also cooking you lunch."  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Sly asked, sniffing the air.  
  
"Yep," said Casey. "I've used some of the trash and rotting food out here to make you a raccoon feast."  
  
"Wow," said Sly. "you're so nice."  
  
"What is that God-awful smell?!" Bentley said as he emerged from his room.  
  
"I'm cooking up some nice rotten garbage for my new friend Sly," Casey said.  
  
"I don't want him eating garbage," said Bentley. "It's so unsanitary."  
  
"Well, that's what raccoons like," Casey said to the turtle. "He doesn't keep you from eating.....whatever it is turtles eat."  
  
"Yeah," Sly sad. "This is my house. I eat what I want."  
  
"It's all ready, Sly," Casey then said.  
  
"Oh boy," Sly said as he hurried out to the kitchen.  
  
Casey served Sly some food and then got himself some. The two then sat down at the table.  
  
Sly takes a bite of the foo. "This is great. How did you know I'd like this?"  
  
"Well, I was raised by a family of raccoons," Casey replied. "They ate stuff like this all the time."  
  
"So, what became of your real family?" Sly then asked. "If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"No, it's OK," Casey responded. "My real parents abandoned me when I was three. A kindly raccoon couple then took me in and raised me."  
  
"Oh," said Sly as he finished his food. "May I have some more?"  
  
"Sure," said Casey as he took Sly's dish and gave him more food. "There's plenty." Casey then returns to his seat.  
  
Murray awakes, comes out to the kitchen and helps himself to some of what Casey had cooked.  
  
"Don't you have any manners?" Sly asked, watching the hippo devouring the food.  
  
"Oh," Murray said with his mouth full. "Can I have some?"  
  
"It's no problem, Sly," said Casey. "As I said, there's plenty."  
  
Bentley comes out to the kitchen and makes himself a sandwich. He then grabs a Pepsi and settles down at the computer.  
  
Veronica now wakes up and emerges from Sly's room wearing one of Sly's shirts.  
  
"Hello, beautiful," Casey said upon spotting her.  
  
"Hey there," She said, joining Casey and Sly in the kitchen.  
  
"I've made some lunch," Casey then said. "You're welcome to some."  
  
Veronica stared into the pot on the stove. "Eww. What is this?"  
  
"I cooked up all the rotting trash that was lying around the kitchen," said Casey. "This is a favorite dish of raccoons."  
  
"I think I'll pass," Veronica said, sitting down on the couch and turning on the television.  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
Andy Clark was not happy as he hid in the bushes just outside of Sly's hideout. His fox friend Henry had burst into his bedroom at two in the morning and woke him from a sound sleep screaming something about a little red bird and a stolen emerald.  
  
It seemed that someone had broken into Henry's home and stolen his family heirloom, the Fox Emerald, and he apparently required Andy's assistance in helping him track down the thief.  
  
The two of them had tracked the apparent robber across the world and now awaited nightfall to sneak into this location and steal back the fox's prized possession.  
  
"You know, we don't have to be so secretive," Andy said to his friend. "Sly and I are good friends. I'm sure he'll understand the situation....."  
  
"Shhh!!" warned the fox. "Someone might hear us!"  
  
"No one's going to hear us, Henry," Andy said. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
"Be quiet!" Henry then ordered. "We must use stealth and cunning to return the Fox Emerald to its rightful owner."  
  
"Emerald?" the raccoon responded with a laugh. "That thing's just a stupid piece of glass!"  
  
"I'll have you know that 'stupid piece of glass' has been in my family for generations!" the fox said, outraged.  
  
"It has not!" said Andy. "You got that thing out of the prize grabber machine at K-Mart when we were ten years old. I was with you that day. This whole trip is so stupid!"  
  
"But I spent my whole allowance to win it! I can't let some stupid bird make off with it. Now get down! We must stick to our plan."  
  
"Screw your plan," Andy said, emerging from the bushes. "I'm going in there." He started toward Sly's hideout.  
  
"But they'll murder us both for sure!" Henry warned. "Anyone who would steal my prized emerald must surely be pure evil."  
  
"You're so full of crap, fox!" Andy said as he stepped up to the doorway of Sly's house and prepared to knock on the door. 


	5. Andy's Visit

CHAPTER FIVE- Andy's Visit  
  
Sly and Casey now joined Veronica on the living room couch. "Hey Casey," Sly said. "When you waxed my cane, did you happen to use the special Cooper Family Cane Wax?"  
  
"You mean that funny-looking bottle under the sink?" the bird asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah. That's what I used. That stuff stinks like hell though."  
  
"That's because it's over 5,000 years old. It's my secret family formula. Not only does it shine the wood, but it also preserves it," said Sly.  
  
"I see," responded Casey. Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I wonder who that could be," Sly said, getting up and heading over to the door. Sly opens the door and is greeted by his good friend Andy Clark as well as a stranger, a fox.  
  
"Andy?" said a surprised Sly. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Andy!" Casey says excitedly. He then runs over to the raccoon and embraces him. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"  
  
"You know this little creep?" Henry asked.  
  
"Know him? We grew up together," said Andy.  
  
"You mean," said Sly. "The raccoon family who raised him is..."  
  
"My family, yes," Andy responded.  
  
"Your fur is just as warm and snuggly as I remember it," Casey said, still hugging Andy.  
  
"Please let go," Andy said, struggling to get free from the bird.  
  
"Sorry," Casey said, letting go.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Sly again asked Andy.  
  
"I believe Casey here has something of Mr. Fox's," Andy responded.  
  
"Um, uh, um, why whatever are you talking about?" said the bird.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, bird," Henry said.  
  
"You know what he's talking about, Casey," Andy said. "Now give him back his so-called emerald."  
  
"But big brother," Casey said. "It's the most magnificent jewel I've ever seen."  
  
"It's a worthless piece of glass," Andy said.  
  
"Huh?" said the bird.  
  
"Bring it here and I'll show you," Andy said.  
  
"Sure thing," Casey said. The bird disappeared for a moment and then returned with a glittering green gem, which he handed to Andy.  
  
"See," the raccoon said, twisting the top of the "emerald" and removing it. "Just a cheapo candy dish. It might fetch you a buck fifty at a swap meet." He screwed the top back on and gave it to Henry.  
  
"Wow. You're so smart, big brother," said Casey.  
  
"You're too nice," Andy said, patting the bird on the head.  
  
Henry sniffed his "gem" as he held it in his paw. "Where's this been? It smells like unwashed underwear!"  
  
"It's been in the bottom of my duffle bag," said Casey. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Don't worry about him," Andy said.  
  
Just then, Henry stuffs his emerald in his pocket and starts for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Andy.  
  
"Home," Henry replied. "I have to clean this off."  
  
"Fine," said Andy. "But let me get my stuff first."  
  
"OK," Henry said. The two then step out of the house.  
  
Andy returns moments later carrying a suitcase. He sets it down and then sits down on the couch.  
  
"Can I get you anything, big brother?" Casey asks Andy.  
  
"No thank you," Andy replies. He then sets his feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"You get your feet off of there!" Bentley yells.  
  
"Don't be rude to our guest," Sly said.  
  
"You two look so cute together," Veronica said, hugging Andy and Casey.  
  
"So, what's new in your world, Andy?" asks Sly.  
  
"Well, I've added another member to my gang," Andy said. "And I've got a new girlfriend."  
  
"Wow. Really?" Sly asked, stunned. "You and Sandra seemed like a match made in heaven. What happened between you two?"  
  
"It was my family," said Andy. "They kept getting in the way of our relationship. We figured it would be best for both of us if we just stopped seeing each other."  
  
"I see," said Sly.  
  
"Speaking of your family," he then said. "Why did they go through the trouble of taking in an orphan child? I thought you told me your parents were cruel and heartless."  
  
"Oh, they are," Andy said. "They did it all to make themselves look good, to improve their standing in the community."  
  
"And it worked, too," Andy continued. "They got written up in all the local press, and won a good citizenship award. And after everyone stopped heaping praise upon them, they threw young Casey here out onto the street."  
  
"That's horrible," said Veronica as she caressed Casey's feathers.  
  
"That's all in the past now," Casey said. "I've made the best of my situation."  
  
"How come you don't live with Andy?" Sly asks Casey. "He seems like the type of guy who'd take you in."  
  
"Oh, he's offered to let me live with him, but I've turned him down," Casey said.  
  
"Why?" Sly asked.  
  
"His friends don't like me much. I think they're afraid I'll replace one of them," the bird said. "Andy's got a good thing going and I don't want to mess it up."  
  
"Oh," said Sly.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea," Andy said. "How about all of us go out on a heist together?"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, big brother!" Casey said excitedly.  
  
"Oh no!" Bentley said. "I will not allow us to be dragged into another one of your reckless adventures."  
  
"No one invited you along, butthole," Andy said to the turtle. "Anyhow, I've had my eye on this diamond showroom for a while." The raccoon yawns. "I'm quite tired. We'll lay out plans after I get some sleep."  
  
"OK," Sly said. "Feel free to rest in Bentley's room."  
  
"I will NOT allow this smelly fleabag to place his germy fur upon my bed!!" said an outraged Bentley.  
  
"Fine," Sly said. "You can use my room."  
  
"OK," Andy said. "I'll see you in a bit." He then heads off toward Sly's room sleepily.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun," Casey said.  
  
"Yeah," said Sly. "It's been a while since my last real adventure."  
  
"I can't believe you're going along with this," Bentley says.  
  
"Thieving with Andy is always so fun," Sly said, ignoring the turtle.  
  
As the group of thieves relaxed within Sly's hideout, two strangers lurked outside. One of them, a tall muscular swan dressed in a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black boots, peered into the house through a side window with some sort of electronic device in his "ears."  
  
"This is truly a great day for us," the swan said softly. "Three of the five most wanted in the world are in there, and it seems they've got something big planned."  
  
"So, what do we do now, Oliver?" asked the other stranger. This fellow was a turtle. Just like Sly's friend Bentley, he wore glasses. But he was a bit taller than Bentley, and most of his shelled body was covered with clothing, unlike Sly's friend.  
  
"For now, we just wait for them to reveal their plan. Then we will follow them to their destination and catch them in the act," said the swan.  
  
"I don't know about this..." said the turtle.  
  
"Trust me, Todd," the swan said. "For I am one of the world's greatest crimefighters."  
  
The turtle groaned at the sound of these words. "I just hope you realize who it is we're about to deal with."  
  
"No criminal is a match for me, I mean, us," the swan said confidently.  
  
"I sure hope you're right," said the turtle. 


	6. A Plan

CHAPTER SIX- A Plan   
  
Later....  
  
Andy awakes and emerges from Sly's room. He walks out to the living room and sits down on the couch.  
  
"Did you enjoy your nap, big brother?" asked Casey.  
  
"Yes, I did," Andy said.  
  
"Do you guys mind if I get a quick shower before we get down to business?" Andy asked.  
  
"No. It's no problem," said Sly.  
  
"OK," Andy says as he takes a towel and some clothes out of his suitcase. He then heads for the bathroom.  
  
"You know, Sly," Casey said, looking around Sly's hideout. "I'm quite impressed at the way you've built an entire house here inside an abandoned train car."  
  
"It's Bentley who came up with the plans of this place," said Sly. "It's one of the few things he hasn't messed up."  
  
"Hey!" Bentley snapped.  
  
Andy finished showering, dried his fur, got dressed and emerged from the bathroom. He then sat down on the couch. "Are we ready?" he asked the others.  
  
"Sure are," said Casey.  
  
"Yup," said Sly.  
  
Andy gets up and goes over to the computer, where Bentley is seated, and pushes the turtle aside, taking his place at the computer.  
  
"Hey!" said Bentley. "Get your ass off of there!"  
  
"Let him work," Sly said.  
  
Bentley walks off, dejected.  
  
Andy works on the computer for several minutes, and then prints out several pages. He then returns to the living room and spreads the printouts across the coffee table. "Gentlemen," Andy said. "And lady," he says, glancing toward Veronica. "Our target today is the International Diamond Center in Clearwater, Florida."  
  
"This place looks innocent enough," he says, pointing to a photograph of a nondescript looking glass building. "But this building holds untold millions of dollars worth of rare diamonds within its walls."  
  
Andy now points to a detailed diagram of the building. "The security here is super high-tech," he says. "But there is one key weakness. The roof is completely unguarded."  
  
"Sly and I will enter through the roof. Casey, you and Veronica will enter through the back and disable the security system," Andy then says.  
  
"Sure thing," says Casey. "This is going to be fun."  
  
"Let's waste no time in getting over there," Andy said.  
  
Sly now stands up and puts on his boots, gloves and hat. Veronica heads off to here room to get dressed. Casey stands up and stretches.  
  
"So," Sly asks Andy. "What's your new girlfriend like?"  
  
"Oh, she's very nice. Her name's Rebecca," Andy responds. "I'll have to introduce you to her some time."  
  
"That would be nice," Sly says. "So, has Sandra found anyone new?"   
  
"Why yes," said Andy. "He's some swan. I don't know much about him. I think he used to be in a band or something."  
  
"Oh," says Sly.  
  
Meanwhile, our two would-be crime busters, Oliver the swan and Todd the turtle, continue to wait outside. The swan chuckled a bit as he listened to the thieves' conversation through electronic device. "Maybe someone should tell these fools that the International Diamond Company has moved all their diamonds to Peru to prevent possible theft," he said.  
  
"You'd think that genius Andy Clark would know that the Florida office now serves only as a corporate headquarters," said the swan.  
  
"Don't worry," the turtle said. "They'll soon discover the error of their ways."  
  
"We'd better get there before they do," the swan says. The two strangers then disappear. 


	7. Showdown

CHAPTER SEVEN- Showdown  
  
MIDDLE OF NOWHERE- 2:35 A.M.  
  
Sly, Andy, Casey and Veronica were now in a white sedan from either the 70's or 80's heading for their destination. "It's good to see that you've finally got your own set of wheels," Andy, who was driving the car, says to Sly.  
  
"Yeah," says Sly. "I got tired of having to get that fat ass Murray to take me everywhere."  
  
"What kind of car is this?" Andy asks.  
  
"An '82 Plymouth Mariner," Sly replies. "Rides great, doesn't she?"  
  
"Yep," said Andy. "I've never heard of a Mariner."  
  
"That's because they were only sold in France, Uruguay and Zimbabwe," says Sly. "The reason they call it a Mariner is because it can also be used as a boat. That's part of what attracted me to it."  
  
"Wow," says Andy. "That's cool. Maybe some day, you can show me how this baby handles in water."  
  
"Sure thing," says Sly.  
  
Meanwhile, both Casey and Veronica were asleep in the back seat.  
  
CLEARWATER, FLORIDA- 3:08 A.M.  
  
Oliver and Todd now arrive at the International Diamond building... or so they think. As the two get out of their car, they are surprised to find the place lit up bright and filled with people.  
  
They look at each other, confused. Over the door was a large neon sign reading "Pizza Pete's 24-Hour Bar and Restaurant."  
  
"I sure hope we have the right place," said the swan.  
  
A couple emerges from the building. Oliver approaches the two. "Excuse me, but I may require your assistance," the swan says to the two in his polite English manner.  
  
"Yes?" said the male of the couple, a rabbit.  
  
"Is this 3696 Ulmerton Road?" he asks, pointing at the building.  
  
"Yes it is," replies the stranger.  
  
"I don't understand," Oliver then said, puzzled. "Isn't this supposed to be the location of the International Diamond Center?"  
  
"Oh, that closed up months ago," responded the female, a squirrel. "The moved some place in Europe, I believe."  
  
"I see...." Oliver said. "Thank you for your help, kind strangers."  
  
"No problem," said the rabbit. The two now leave.  
  
"What now?" asked his turtle companion.  
  
"We're going inside," the swan said.  
  
"But why?" Todd asked. "This isn't the place. Our plan is shot."  
  
"You are wrong, my friend," Oliver said, his eyes widening. "This situation is perfect. Our little thieves will be in such a state of shock over the fact that their precious diamond center is now a restaurant, it should be child's play to nab them."  
  
"I don't know about this," said Todd.  
  
"Trust me, Todd," said the swan. "This plan is fool-proof. Now come." The bird starts for the door.  
  
"But I'm not even hungry," the turtle says. He then shrugs and follows his friend inside.  
  
Sly, Andy and company soon arrive at the site of what they thought would be a bonanza of jewel-encrusted riches. However, their dreams of thieving glory would soon be deflated when they exit Sly's car to find the International Diamond building lit up bright with colorful neon signs.  
  
"What the hell?" said Andy, staring up at the "Pizza Pete's" flashing sign.  
  
"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Sly said.  
  
"Yeah," Andy replied. "I've been here millions of times."  
  
"And when was the last one?" Sly asked.  
  
"Two months ago," Andy said.  
  
"So, in the space of two months, this place has gone from being a diamond center to a pizza bar?" asked Sly. "I wonder what happened."  
  
"Yeah," said Andy. "Let's go inside. I'm starving."  
  
"But all our thieving plans have been ruined," Casey said disappointedly.  
  
"Don't worry about that, kid," Andy said reassuringly. "We'll come up with something."  
  
"OK," said the bird. The four thieves now walk into the brightly-lit restaurant.  
  
The place was colorful, bright and filled with young, good-looking animals. Rock-and-roll music filled the restaurant.  
  
Sly and friends were greeted by the hostess, a beautiful young kangaroo.  
  
"So, how many will it be?" she asked.  
  
"Four, please," Andy answered.  
  
"OK. Follow me," the kangaroo said cheerfully, grabbing four menus. They would be led to a table toward the back.  
  
Meanwhile, our two heroes Todd and Oliver had been watching them come in. "They're here," the swan said softly.  
  
"Now what?" asked the turtle after finishing off a slice of pizza.  
  
"I'm going to go confront them," Oliver says. "You stay here in case I need backup."  
  
"OK," said the turtle. "Hope you know what you're doing."  
  
Oliver ignores that comment, gets up and heads toward the table of thieves.  
  
The kangaroo hostess hands Sly and each of his friends a menu. "Someone will be with you shortly," she says. She then leaves.  
  
"Sure glad we didn't bring Murray along," Sly said, opening his menu.  
  
"Yeah," said Andy, reading from his menu. Just then, a tall, long-necked shadow forms behind him. "I don't think believe we're quite ready to order yet," he says, thinking it's a waiter. Andy goes back to reading the menu, but the figure remains behind him. "I said, we're not quite ready to-"  
  
"Andy Clark, so we meet at last," the swan says, placing a feathery hand on the shoulder of the raccoon. Andy suddenly turns around. He actually recognizes the large avian.  
  
"Oh my gosh," he says. "It's you. Sandra's new boyfriend."  
  
"Yes, that would be I," the swan says, grinning.  
  
"I still can't believe Sandra left me for a SWAN," Andy says, looking at the huge bird.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Andy said casually. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"I've come to put you and your little friends here behind bars," the swan announced.  
  
"Huh?" Andy said, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were a cop. I thought you were a musician."  
  
"Well, I used to write songs for a living, but now I'm in the crime-busting business, and I'm going to bring you and all your filthy, thieving friends to justice," Oliver says.  
  
"Who the fuck is this?" Sly asks.  
  
"I'm glad you asked, Cooper," said the swan. "I am Oliver Featherstone, the world-famous crime fighter."  
  
"Ooh, I'm so afraid," Andy said, mockingly. "A swan is going to bring me in. You going to stop me with your magic swan powers?" He takes a piece of bread out of a basket on the table and tosses it at the bird.  
  
"I'd be careful, Andy," Casey says. "Swans have been known to be quite aggressive."  
  
"Where did you hear that one?" Andy asked, chuckling.  
  
Oliver's eyes narrow and he lets out an angry hiss. The swan then lifts Andy up by the shirt and effortlessly hurls him into the table, knocking it to the floor, spilling and shattering the glasses of ice water that were placed on it, and knocking down Sly and his friends.  
  
"You're asking for trouble now, swan," said Sly as he rose angrily to his feet and picked up his cane.  
  
"You're no match for me, Cooper," the swan snapped. "I could kill you with one blow of my wing."  
  
The kangaroo hostess now returns to the table. "I'm going to have to ask you folks to leave," she says.  
  
Andy gets up and brushes himself off. "I'm terribly sorry about all this, ma'am."  
  
"Let's get out of here," says Sly.  
  
The four thieves then run for the door. Oliver takes a small radio out of his pocket and speaks into it. "Todd, block the front door!"  
  
"Sure thing," the turtle responds. He goes over to the main entrance of the restaurant, lays down on the floor, and tucks his arms, legs and head into his shell.  
  
As Andy is running out of the restaurant, he trips over the turtle's shell, crashing into the heaving glass door and falling to the floor, his muzzle smashed and bloody. "Son of a bitch...." he says, coughing up some blood and a couple of teeth.  
  
"Andy!" Casey says as he helps the raccoon to his feet.  
  
"Don't worry about me, kid," he says, wiping some of the blood from his face.  
  
"There's no place to run now," Oliver says, approaching them.  
  
"You're going to pay for hurting my big brother!" Casey says angrily.  
  
"What are you going to do about it, little birdie?" The swan said as he grabbed the cardinal by his shirt and lifted him to his feet.  
  
The smaller bird struggles to get free, eventually slipping out of his shirt. He then starts to run.  
  
"We'd better get lost," said Sly.  
  
Andy nods his head in agreement, his face still bloody. He, Sly and Casey all race outside, heading for Sly's car. However, Veronica stays behind, staring admiringly at Oliver.  
  
Sly runs back in to get her. "Come on!" he yells to the blue jay.  
  
"That swan can really fill out a pair of Levis," Veronica says breathlessly. "And those boots, and that accent...." She sighs.  
  
"Can't you ever think about anything besided your hormones?" Sly asks, grabbing her and pulling her out the door. Veronica blows the swan a kiss as they exit.  
  
Inspector Carmelita Fox, who had been in the restaurant the whole time, now approaches Oliver, enranged.  
  
"You just stood there and let them get away!" she shouted.  
  
"Excuse me?" he says, puzzled.  
  
"I was told you were a top-notch crime-buster, but it appears you're nothing but a bain, self-centered idiot!"  
  
"And you are?" Oliver asks.  
  
"Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, of Interpol Paris division," the fox responds. "I've been trailing after you this whole time."  
  
"Really?" said Oliver. "And why didn't you try and contact me? I have no problem working with law enforcement."  
  
"Because, well...." says Carmelita. "That Cooper has been eluding me for years, and I had hoped that you would be able to bring him down."  
  
"And then you would swoop in and take all the credit for the bust?" the swan said, irritated.  
  
"Uh...." Carmelita said nervously.  
  
"Never mind," Oliver said. "There is still a chance we can catch them. They're going to have to go to a hospital to take care of their friend's injured snout, and we'll be there waiting when they get there."  
  
"That doesn't sound like a bad plan," Carmelita said. "We'd better hurry."  
  
"Uh, Oliver," Todd, his turtle assistant, says.  
  
"Yes," says the swan.  
  
"I think you'd better look down," said the turtle.  
  
"Huh? I don't have time for this foolishness."  
  
"Look down at your feet," Todd demanded.  
  
The swan looks down. The toes of his black leather boots are covered with large, white, foul-smelling globs. "Bloody hell!" he says. "That little fuck decided to relieve himself while I was holding him. These are finest English leather crime-fighting boots! He's going to pay to have these cleaned!"  
  
"Enough of this idiocy!" Carmelita says, heading out the door. "I'm going to get that Cooper and his friends."  
  
Carmelita gets in her car and starts it up. She drives out of the parking lot- and into the middle of bumper-to-bumper traffic. This traffic jam stretched for miles. It would be pretty much impossible to catch up with Cooper and company.  
  
"Fuck!" she screams. "We'll never be able to catch them now, all because of those two idiots."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my idea to follow those two," says her partner, who had been in the car the whole time.  
  
Carmelita just glares at her angrily as they sit helplessly in traffic.  
  
Meanwhile, Sly and friends had already made it to the hospital and had gotten Andy's injury tended to.  
  
Casey was giggling uncontrollably as they made their way back to Sly's car. "What?" asked Sly.  
  
"Nothing," said the cardinal.  
  
"There must be something," the raccoon says.  
  
"No," says Casey.  
  
"You crapped on that swan's shoes, didn't you?" said Andy. "I thought I told you about that."  
  
The bird nodded, continuing to laugh.  
  
"Crude yet affective," Sly said as they all got in the car. "I think I'm going to enjoy having you around, Casey." The car starts and they drive off for home, a little hurt, yet still happy.  
  
THE END 


End file.
